


Like The Sun Miss The Moon In The Night Sky

by Alexandria225



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Vixx - Freeform, Vixx LR - Freeform, mentions of other members - Freeform, vixx leo and ravi, wontaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria225/pseuds/Alexandria225
Summary: One of Wonshik's favourite thing about him would definitely be his voice, which had left him dumbstruck the first time they met.





	Like The Sun Miss The Moon In The Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Tittle is based off a line in Lana Del Ray's Summertime Sadness.

Wonshik unconsciously fidgeted with the diamond bracelet around his left wrist. The changing scenery outside the car he was in made him feel numb, all too familiar with the destination the car was headed to. From the driver's seat beside him, Hakyeon softly hummed along to an 80s song playing through the radio. If it were any other time, Wonshik would have switched the station without hesitation. But it wasn't just any other day today, so he let it be, knowing that these type of songs brought a form of peace to the elder.

When his brain registered a dull pain, Wonshik looked down to realise he'd been gripping the bracelet so hard, that it left deep imprints on the flesh of his right thumb.

Loosening his grip, Wonshik caressed the bracelet lightly, his face morphing in a look of adoration as warmth filled his chest. And Wonshik’s mind immediately wondered to _him_ , the other owner of the exact same set of diamond bracelet.

One of Wonshik's favourite thing about _him_ would definitely be his voice, which had left him dumbstruck the first time they met.

 

 

 

. . . . . . . . . . 

Finally arriving at the counter to place his usual order of caffeine, Wonshik froze as his brain refused to believe, that a man as tall as him with broad shoulder and cat like eyes, had the softest voice he's heard. At his balant staring, a small part of Wonshik felt confused at how a man with such cold and sharp facial features could blush so easily, while a big part of him found it cute.

 

As the days went by, Wonshik found himself frequenting the newly opened cafe, because they served the best coffee he's ever had in his 22 years of existing on Earth. (Totally not because of the silver haired man behind the counter.)

 

The first time they met outside of the cafe was three months later, at a grocery store a few blocks away from Wonshik’s studio. This time, they held a proper conversation, without worrying about a que of angry patrons behind Wonshik. After learning the other's name and realising how much he loved listening to the elder's soft airy voice, Wonshik mentally kicked himself for not frequenting this particular grocery store.

 

It wasn't until another 4 months of “accidentally" bumping into each other that they finally exchanged numbers. With occasional _hey, how are you doing?_ that turned into late night calls with deep conversations, they realised how much they clicked together. Soon, they started hanging out frequently and Wonshik realised that he loved the shy smiles and soft giggles more than the elder's voice.

 

After about eight months of dancing around each other's feelings, and with a little (read:aggressive) push from the elder’s bestfriend, Wonshik finally took matters into his hands. Exiting the planetarium together and with Hakyeon excusing himself with a wink and knowing smile, Wonshik stumbled with his words and confessed. With the cold evening air fogging up their breaths, they shared their first kiss and Wonshik realised how much he loved the soft lips against his slightly more than the elder's smile.

 

Four months into the relationship, both of them finally gave into their desires for each other and decided to take their relationship a step further. Though it was a little awkward and instead started off with lots of laughter, in the dim orange light of Wonshik’s room, they felt a new found love in each other's bodies. As the elder came undone below him, Wonshik realised that he loved the soft pale skin, high pitched moans and wrecked look on raven haired man slightly more than his lips.

 

It took him four years, and Wonshik once again mentally kicked himself for taking too damn long to finally have the guts to buy a set of rings. With a table for two set out on the rooftop of their apartment and a cream French bulldog puppy in his arms and the ring box on it's collar, Wonshik fidgeted nervously as he waited for the elder's arrival. Though his plan didn't go quite as smoothly, thanks to a certain set of friends they had, Wonshik fell on one knee and proposed. With Hakyeon berating Jaehwan and Hyuk, and Eondongie happily yelping at them at the background and Hongbin snapping away with his camera, Wonshik realised that he loved the three words, which held so much weight and feelings behind them, uttered at him from those precious lips slightly more than the elder's body.

 

They were in their third year of marriage, and Wonshik was gently messaging the elder's neck as the other subconsciously circled the diamond bracelet around his right wrist, which was a gift from Wonshik for their first wedding anniversary. After a long and excruciating eight hour long wait on the hospital bench (and the entire year before that), a newborn was finally placed in the elder's shaky arms. Circling his arm around the elder's waist and the other arm placed under the pale shaky arms, Wonshik found himself not being able to tear his eyes away from the sight before him. The elder had tears freely falling down his face as he gazed upon the sleeping infant in his arms with utmost adoration and loving eyes as warmth almost physically radiated from his heart. With tears forming in his own eyes, Wonshik realised he loved this look on the elder, above all and everything else in the entire world.

 

 

 

 

As the car slowed to a complete halt, Wonshik was brought back to the present. Slowly he let go of the bracelet and removed his seat belt before turning around to find his six year old daughter cutely curled up in the backseat, sleeping peacefully with a hand tucked under her chin and a pout on her lips.

 

_She definitely took up after him._

Wonshik thought with a smile before getting out the car.

 

“Why don't you go on ahead first, I'll wake her up.”

 

Wonshik nodded at Hakyeon before turning on his heel and walking up the path he'd frequented every month for the past one year.

Reaching his destination, Wonshik felt the familiar crack in his heart before closing his eyes and stopping his emotion from getting out uncontrollably.

 

_No, he wouldn't want to see me like this anymore._

 

Taking a deep breath in and opening his eyes, Wonshik heard two pairs of feet approach him. He looked to his right and brought his daughter closer to him, gently caressing her head as she hugged his thigh and let out a small yawn. A small chain, which was custom made by elongating a diamond bracelet, hung neatly around her neck, and Wonshik adjusted her scarf, not wanting the cold autumn air to get to her.

Looking forward again, Wonshik let out a shaky breath, thinking back on their last moments together, cuddled in each other's arms with a bittersweet smile on their faces as their hearts bled so deeply for each other.

 

It took everything in Wonshik to hold back his tears as he watched Hakyeon, with tears streaming down his eyes, crouch down and gently place a bouquet of red and yellow roses, and a single white orchid, on the tombstone.

 

 

 

**_In loving memory of_ **

**_Jung Taekwoon_ **

**_A loving husband, a loving father and a loving friend_**.

 

 

 

 

Staring at the lone orchid, Wonshik felt his heart breaking into a million pieces for the hundredth time, and realised that he would wholeheartedly re-live the past 15 years without a single hesitation, just so he could give his heart to the elder and hold him in his arms all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had planned to end this differently, where only after Taek's passing that Wonshik realises how truly in love he was with Taek.  
> But I realized how cruel that'll be of me so here this is instead.
> 
> Also for a funeral, red roses are given by the deceased's lover while yellow roses are given by friends.  
> Orchids symbolizes "I will love you forever" when given during a funeral.


End file.
